ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WikiViews/Life in France
(The scene fades to Paris, France where Paula and Glendy are walking through the streets.) Paula: '''Wow, Glendy! France is one of the most beautiful countries! (Suddenly the Eiffel Tower blows up and fighter jets fly around the city.) '''Dillon: Also one of the most violent. Glendy: But, they have bread and a good place for L-O-V-E. Dillon: If we don’t blow up... Paula: '''(sighs, sarcastic) Great, now the Eiffel Tower got blown up. How are we supposed to go to the Eiffel Tower without getting blown up? Now, we have to go to visit somewhere else. '''Glendy: Hey, at least, things can't get any worse... (suddenly, more bombs fly) Glendy: I stand corrected... (Something hit her from the sky.) Glendy: Oof! What kind of person throws things to the ground? Paula: '''Hey! Look! What's this? (picks up) Hmmm... Is that DVD? (She shows it to Glendy and Dillon.) '''Dillon: (reads) A "Life in France" DVD? Glendy: Why did that fell on me? Dillon: A gift of God? Glendy: A message from God, telling us we should not hurt each other with objects. Paula: '''Guys, that movie is actually from DreamWorks Animation studio in California. '''Glendy: ... Paula. We know that. It's on that DVD cover... (it zooms in to show the DreamWorks logo. Then it zooms back to Paula.) Paula: '''Oh... (narrates) This story is about a French aerospace engineer named Claudia Petit who loves to going to adventure with her friends. '''Dillon: Something more concrete! Glendy: Well, Paula. That is a good plot... Paula: '''Thanks, Glendy. I'm very good at narrating the story. Sometimes, I'm having a hard time to narrate. '''Glendy: Oh. Then, I have trouble when I'm trying to draw something... Dillon: Eh. Glendy: Anything wrong? Just askin'. Dillon: '''No. '''Glendy: Okie! (throws croissant out of there. Someone said "OW! (gasps) Merci! A gift from God!") Paula: Who sai- (Glendy grabs Dillon and Paula's arms as they walk back to the hotel. Dillon is carrying a TV he took from a store. In Ze Hotel) Glendy: Bring in the snacks! (grabs snacks) Dillon: BREAK INTO A RANDOM ROOM! (He breaks into a room where a bunch of people is just getting breakfast.) Dillon: GET OUT! Paula translate that in French. (They ran out of here because of Paula.) Paula: '''(in French) C'est vrai tout le monde! (That's right, everyone!) '''Person: SACRE BLEU! (They got out of the building, Dillon calls Noah) Dillon: Noah now jump out of the helicopter with Emmanuel Macron gagged. Noah: '''Why the hell are we doing this? '''Dillon: He's gonna watch the movie with us. Noah: '''Fine. (Noah jumps out the helicopter as Dillon claps.) '''Paula: '''Hi Noah. How are you? '''Glendy: (nervous) H-hey! Noah! Noah: '''Remind me why this was a good idea besides the review. '''Glendy: Okie dokie, Noah! Paula: And I brought some snacks! Noah: '''Why did we waste so much money just for a sketch involving a crappy DreamWorks movie? (Paula shrugs.) '''Paula: '''Well, it's not crappy. It's a masterpiece! '''Noah: '''Well, in my OWN PERSONAL INDIVIDUAL OPINION, it is. That means everyone has to agree with me cuz the Internet. '''Glendy: Okay! Enough fighting! Let's watch it! Noah: '''Ugh. This is, Life in France. (They turn it on TV.) '''Paula: (narrates) Where was I? Oh right. (ahem) There's a French aerospace named Claudia Petit who suffers from depression because of the memories. Her friends, Maddison, Joy and Louis who help her to fight against a leader of Mother Russian Untied named Larisa Ivanov. They must discover the clues around Russia before it's too late. Category:WikiViews Category:Reviews Category:Comedy